Everything
by AngelofMystery
Summary: Bosco and Faith Talk about what they mean to each other, members please review


TITLE: Everything  
  
AUTHOR: AngelofMystery  
  
E-MAIL: angelofmystery@earthlink.net  
  
RATING: PG to PG-13?  
  
SUMMARY: Bosco tells Faith what she means to him  
  
SPOILERS: Just Bosco and Faith's relationship in general  
  
DISCLAIMER: Third Watch belongs to John Wells and Warner Brothers, the lyrics to the song "Everything" belong to Lifehouse  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope everyone likes it, if you don't that's fine. I did it a slight rush so if stuff doesn't quite make sense, I'm sorry, I was kind of hard to make everything sound good…  
  
Find me here  
  
Speak to me  
  
I want to feel you  
  
1 I need to feel you  
  
Bosco waited in the parking lot of the 5-5 Precinct waiting to for Faith. He was out of his uniform and into a pair of jeans, a tight gray t- shirt and a leather jacket. His hair was tousled from the wind that he could hear whistling in his ear. His hands her in his pockets to hide their shakiness, caused more by nerves than the wind, which was actually a summer breeze.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yeah." He said turning around.  
  
You are the light  
  
That is leading me  
  
To the place where  
  
I find peace again  
  
He noticed how her voice though sometimes rough sounded like an angel in his hears; he looked at her, not blindly like he always had, but in a new light and started to notice things that were always there yet he never took the time to notice. Like the color of her eyes matched that of the mysterious seas and her skin glowed with life like that of an angel. He had to tell her what she meant to him before their relationship was lost forever in the darkness that he learned to fear as a child.  
  
Telling someone was something that didn't come easy to him, you don't learn much when your father drinks and beats your mother, feeling were never expressed in his family. So what he was about to do took a lot.  
  
Bosco looked down at the obsidian asphalt and took a deep breath; Faith began to walk closer to him, aware that he didn't want to fight this time.  
  
"Faith. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. Before I didn't know what I know now- how much you mean to me. It took the last few months for me to realize it…" Bosco began, not quite looking at his partner.  
  
"Boz, you don't need to do this." Faith said. She was aware that Bosco wasn't good at this sort of thing.  
  
"No, I do." He said in such a way that she knew to back off and let him. "Can we walk somewhere?" Bosco asked looking around.  
  
Faith knew he was worried about people seeing or overhearing, she didn't want their business out there anyway. "Yeah sure. We can walk." She said with a nod.  
  
She waited for Bosco's lead and started walking along side him. They were going in the direction of the park, she noted.  
  
You are the strength  
  
That keeps me walking  
  
You are the hope  
  
That keeps me trusting  
  
"I've never had someone in my life like you. Everyone else just brushed me off as a no good, hot headed, jack ass but you, you took the time to get to know me, the real me and I wanted to thank you for that. You know growing up around me father I was always told I was a good for nothing little son of a bitch and after awhile I began to believe it, then you can in my life and changed all that." Bosco paused and looked over at his partner, she was looking straight ahead yet the shimmer in her eyes was evident.  
  
She turned her head and met his eyes, "Boz…" she whispered, anymore and she might not be able to hold back her tears. Bosco meant as much to her as she to him and hearing him tell her touched a part of her heart.  
  
"When were out there, on the streets with the scum of the earth I feel safer knowing your there to watch my back, I trust you with my life. You never faltered, Faith" Bosco began.  
  
"Yes I did. I almost got you killed." She said. The memories began to surface in her mind causing the unshed tears to spill down her cheeks. "I faltered, Bosco."  
  
"No Faith, that wasn't your fault. I accept responsibility for that. You were sick, you should have told me but still I shouldn't have pushed you like that. I should have waited for back up instead of blazing in there."  
  
The two of them stopped when they realized they were at the park. They sat down on a cool cement bench facing the horizon. The view was beautiful, the yellows, oranges and reds mingled to create a partnership with the evening sky.  
  
Thoughts of how easy it was to tell Faith these things crossed Bosco's mind as he looked at the sunset. Faith sat next to him, adjusting her black t-shirt and navy blue police coat, she whipped her tears on her blue jeans and looked over at her partner.  
  
You are the life to my soul  
  
You are my purpose  
  
You are everything  
  
And how can I  
  
Stand here with you  
  
And not be moved by you  
  
Would you tell me  
  
How could it be  
  
Any better than this  
  
"When I was riding with the rookie I realized how much better you make the job. The rookie complained about everything, I asked for him to get even with you but as I sat there I seriously felt like wringing his neck, God that guy is so annoying…" He paused. "I don't know if this is all coming out right, I don't have much experience with this…"  
  
"I understand everything." Faith said.  
  
"Good. What I really wanted to tell you was-" His voice halted in this throat, yet he continued to make eye contact with her. "I just wanted to tell you that…that I love you, I love you Faith." To his surprise he felt a single tear run down his cheek, he turned his head so she could only see his profile.  
  
"Bosco. Look at me." She said gently, moving stray strands of hair out of her face.  
  
Bosco turned his head yet didn't meant her gaze. She knew he was worried about what he just told her.  
  
"Boz…" She said.  
  
"I shouldn't have said that. It was…stupid." Bosco sat looking directing into her eyes that now seemed like rolling seas.  
  
"No, Bosco, it's not stupid. You can open up to me without worrying about a bad reaction. " She cleared her throat. "I just want to tell you this: Even though we may have been fighting and stuff I want you to know I'm always there. I know you are, it may not be physically- you may not be patrolling with me I know you're there spiritually. We have a connection, Bosco, one that goes deeper than anything else. We know what each other are thinking in a single glance…I heard somewhere that the bond between to cops can be far greater than that of a marriage. I love Fred- he's my husband and the father of my kids by just know you are the only one that I am this close to, no one can change it, no one can have it." She said.  
  
You calm the storms  
  
You give me rest  
  
You hold me in your hands  
  
You won't let me fall  
  
Bosco smiled, Faith did the same.  
  
"Promise me you'll never leave me, Faith. Everyone I cared about has left, my father, my brother hates me, Hobart is dead…Just promise me you won't leave too. If you did, I don't know if I could handle it, it'd push me over the edge." Bosco said quietly.  
  
"I promise Bosco." Faith replied.  
  
The sun was just a memory now and the moon began to take it's peak in the sky.  
  
You still my heart  
  
And you take my breath away  
  
Would you take me in  
  
Would you take me deeper now  
  
Faith reached her arms and gave her partner a hug. He rested his head on her shoulder; she rested her chin of his. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, enjoying each other's company. Their hearts began to beat in unison creating a partnership not only in mind and spirit but also in body- a full circle. Faith moved back, took her cool hands and caressed his face, it's feeling light as a feather, she kissed his cheek and stood up.  
  
"I got to go." She said. "It's late, I have to deal with the kids…are you okay here? If you need anything just give me a call, k?" She said then turned when he told her he was fine.  
  
"Oh, Bosco, I love you too. Don't ever question it; know that it'll always be there when you need it." She smiled and continued on home.  
  
Bosco sat there in the shadow of a huge tree and watched her leave thinking that she was the one woman he would keep in his life forever. He'd come so close to the edge many times, 9/11, the rape case, his father, locking up his brother, Hobart- every time she was there to pull him back to the light. He smiled and thanked God that he had his own angel to he at his side.  
  
'Cause you're all I want  
  
You're all I need  
  
You are everything  
  
Everything  
  
  
  
End*** 


End file.
